super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie Stein
On Screen Entrance Starting the day Frankie walks to the battlefield carrying books and puts them away to start the fight. Jolts Frankie has an invisible build-up called "Jolts" this will allow Frankie to use electricity moves in her specials and normal attacks. If she has no jolts, Her stats will be weaker. Each recharge takes 10 seconds each. Moveset Neutral B - Joltin' Frankie will charge electricity from her hands and shock the opponent. The longer you charge, The farther you will shock them. Costs 5% Jolts normal, 10% Jolts for the charge. Side B - Magnetic Bolts TBA Up B - Oh Not Again! Frankie's hand will pop off on a thread and tether grab a ledge. If done on the ground, Frankie will grab opponents like Link's clawshot. This will not use Frankie's Jolts. Down B - Recharge TBA FINAL SMASH: Frankie Finale TBA K.O. Sounds KO1: Oh my Ghoul! KO2: WAAAH StarKO: *Screams* Taunts Up: MUAHAHAHAHAAA Side: Down: Victory Options Victory 1: *Shrugs* Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: *Poses and Singing* Lose: *Crying* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Stich Slap (Slaps Two Times) Dash Attack- Flip Kick Tilt Attacks Side- Hoodude Doll Up- Cheerleading Down- ZAP! Smashes Side- Electric Punch Up- Mimics Frollo's up smash but with lightning Down- Splits Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - AAAH!! A FLOATING HEAD!!! D-Air - Lightning Flurry Grabs, Throws Grab- Her hand gets loose on a thread and grabs an opponent (Like Shiek's or Link's grab) Pummel- Slap Forward- Twirls her hand around with the opponent and throws forward Back- Back flips and lets go Up- Statics the opponent and pops her head off and gets put back on Down- Shocks the opponent downward Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Skullette Victory Theme We are Monster High Kirby Hat Frankie's Hair, Bolts and a stitch on his cheek Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: Colonel. Who's this girl with the stitches? Colonel: That's Frankie Stein, Snake. She first started Monster High at 15...days old Snake: Days Old? Colonel: That's because she's a Frankenstein's Monster. Anyways, let me tell you about her Moveset, She can disable your special moves by saying she doesn't like them on a board Snake: So....She disables my moves I worked so hard on? *Otacon takes place* Otacon: Oh wait....Here's the best part....She can zap you with her electricity. If you get hit with her thundercloud, You can kiss your but goodbye Snake: Say....Does she get along with Cleo? Otacon: Well.....they used to be rivals...but they finally got back together...but sometimes they're still at it. Seems that they are always competing after something. Huge Crushes, Kart racing, Sports you name it Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter Guidance Hamtaro: AAAAAAH!!! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER!!! Maxwell: Calm down, Hamtaro. That's just Frankie Stein Hamtaro: Don't let her rip me apart. I'm to cute to die!! Maxwell: She won't rip you apart, But she can electrocute you. So watch out for her jolts Dexter: And don't let her stop you from throwing your seeds at her Hamtaro: Why? Dexter: Because she will put it up on a board to cancel it out Hamtaro: This opponent is gonna be hard. Do I have a chance? Maxwell: Oh wait...I have an idea. Use your little Hamster claws, and her stitches might come loose....But her hand may still be active and can grab you Hamtaro: Ugh. I hope i'll win this Colors and Costumes *Default (B) *Draculaura colors ® *Clawdeen colors *Cleo De Nile colors *Monochrome Frankie *Dark Frankie Stein (13 Wishes) *Sally Finklestein colors (G) *Reboot look (Welcome to Monster High) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster High Category:Female Category:Monster Category:Frankenstein Category:Starter Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Strong Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:First Day Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED